


There's A First Time For Everything

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Episode 8.8 Castiel finally decides what he wants to do with his life- and of course he needs Dean's help!  The one where Dean discovers his life is so weird that he really shouldn't have expected sex with an angel to be an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for the lovely j_gabrielle because she has made me feel so welcome on this site while I'm working on my first story! I adore her and all of her stories! I haven't read much of this pairing so apologies if it sounds like something that's been done a thousand times- Love you darling!

Dean is leaning against the head board in their latest hotel room, enjoying a beer and some mindless TV while Sam is off checking out a simple haunting case in whatever crap small town they’re currently passing through. He stretches and scratches at his stomach, grateful for a few hours to himself without Sam’s constant distant looks and bitchiness. He supposes he should be far less startled than he is when suddenly the mattress dips under the weight of a second body and he looks over to see Castiel sitting next to him, staring like he has something on his mind. As usual. 

“Jesus, Cas! You’ve got to stop doing that. What have we talked about with this whole popping up out of nowhere shit?”

“That I should show up outside and knock. I didn’t want to take the chance of you not answering the door.”

“Right.” Dean runs a hand through his hair and takes another sip of beer. “So, what is it this time? More bright ideas about becoming a hunter?”

“No. You asked me a few days ago what I’m planning on doing now, and I’ve decided becoming a hunter is no longer the wisest course of action.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Your references to pop culture continue to confuse me. Regardless, I know what I want to do with my life now and I need your help.”

He looks at Dean as if he’s just waiting for Dean to say yes, as if it’s a foregone conclusion. Dean kind of hates it that he’s right. It kind of sucks to be whipped by an angel without any of the really good benefits. “Fine, what do you need?”

“I need you to say yes, first of all.” Castiel looks at him seriously.

“Okay…yes. Why are you being extra weird here, Cas?”

Of course Castiel doesn’t answer, he just puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and there is the disturbingly familiar sensation of wind and the rustle of invisible feathers and then they are somewhere completely different. As in really freaking different. “Ah Cas…what are we doing in some sort of honeymoon suite?” They are still sitting on a bed, but this one has white satin sheets covered with red rose petals and the much nicer hotel room is absolutely covered in flickering candles.

“I want you to have sexual intercourse with me. I thought this would be an appropriate setting,” Castiel says with the barest hint of doubt. “Did I guess wrong?”

Dean makes a choked sound and downs the last of his beer. “About what part? Why would I want to have sex with you- and even if I did- why would I want it to be all romance novel?” 

“Dean, you do want to have sex with me. It doesn’t take special powers to see the way you look at me when I think I’m not watching.” Castiel fixes him with one of his more effective soul-piercing looks.

“And what way is that?”

“Like I’m a top shelf bottle of whiskey and you don’t have a ladder.” Castiel reaches out a hand and takes the empty bottle from him then in a surprisingly smooth move he is straddling Dean’s thighs. He cocks his head and looks at Dean closely. “This is me offering you sex. I thought you would be more excited.”

Dean sucks in a breath and tries to think of a good argument because it’s not as if Cas is wrong about his desire. “This is such a bad idea. Things will get weird and besides, I don’t make it a habit of fucking guys.”

“Neither do I. But I’ve done a lot of research so I believe I can make it a pleasurable experience.” Cas reaches out a hand and runs it down the side of Dean’s neck, letting his fingers dip under the collar of Dean’s t-shirt. 

Dean swallows hard. “Hold on, you’ve done research?”

“Yes. On Sam’s computer.” 

“You watched gay porn on Sam’s computer? Oh man he’s gonna kill you.”

“Why? It was already on there. He has a small collection full of men who bear a striking resemblance to you. Not that I can blame him. You are rather aesthetically pleasing.” He runs the fingers of his other hand across Dean’s cheekbones.

“That’s…less shocking than it probably should be,” Dean admits.

“We can discuss the sexual tension between you and your brother later. Right now I need you to put your hot cock in me,” Castiel says in a tone that is just all wrong for the words.

Dean cringes but at the same time as with everything with Cas, damn him, his mistake is oddly endearing. “Okay, Cas? I want you to forget everything you heard in those videos because you and dirty talk…it’s just never going to work. Ever. Just…only say what you really feel like saying.”

“Alright, I can do that. I want to know what sex with you feels like. I’ve been wondering about it for years, but I didn’t want to hear you say no. But now I need it. So Dean,” He leans in closer so his lips are mere inches away. “Please have sex with me.”

“I…yeah, fuck it, let’s do this.” 

“Excellent.” Castiel makes a waving motion and suddenly they are both naked.

“What the fuck? Cas warn a guy will you? Do you have no concept of the word foreplay?”

Castiel just blinks and looks confused. “No.”

Dean sighs. “Fine. But for future reference, it’s kind of traditional to strip each other. Although…” His eyes flick down Castiel’s chest and to his already half-hard cock. It’s a mark of just how many weird things he deals with on a regular basis that the idea of touching a naked male angel barely registers on the weirdness scale. “This works too.” He reaches out a tentative hand and wraps it around Cas’ growing length. 

Castiel jerks his hips forward as his eyes go wide. “That’s…I may be beginning to understand what you see in this messy business,” he states in a breathless tone.

“About damn time. Now let’s see how you like this,” Dean says as he wraps a hand around Castiel’s neck and pulls him into an exploratory kiss. Cas’ lips part as he sucks in an awed breath and Dean slides his tongue inside. He loves this feeling, the excitement of being with someone new so everything is a discovery and nothing is certain. 

For a moment Cas just allows himself to be kissed, but only for a moment. Then he grabs Dean and drags him down onto the bed beneath him and wraps his hands around each of Dean’s wrists, pressing them into the mattress just above his head. When he returns to kissing Dean there is nothing shy or hesitant about it; he growls and bites at Dean’s mouth and pushes his tongue in as if they’ve been doing this for years and Cas knows exactly how Dean likes it.

Dean is so shocked by the unexpected show of dominance that he just lets it happen, and his body is not complaining about it one bit. His cock is already bouncing against his stomach in an attempt to reach Cas’ for some sort of friction. “Where the hell is this coming from?” he grits out between kisses, fingers digging into the muscles of Cas’ lower back.

“You like it rough. I’m literally unbreakable. I’ve survived both Hell and Purgatory Dean, I think that if I’m finally going to have sex we can agree that the last thing I need is for it to be gentle.” He licks his palm then reaches a hand down to begin fisting Dean’s cock firmly. “Tell me if I hurt you. I’m not used to controlling my power in this type of situation.” He looks down so he can watch what he is doing. “This is an interesting sensation. I would like to feel your erection against my own. Would that be acceptable?”

“Cas, just assume from this point on that everything is acceptable” Dean admits, eyes glazed as he watches the head of his cock disappear into Cas’ fist. 

“Good.” Castiel pulls Dean up into a sitting position then climbs into his lap and wraps his legs around Dean’s waist so that their erections brush together. Then he reaches over to grab a jar of oil that appeared out of nowhere and dips his fingers in before he wraps his hand around both them and begins to move it up and down slowly. “This feeling is remarkable, Dean. I feel like there’s hellfire in my blood. Is this what you feel like every time you do this? If so I understand why you do it so often.”

Dean wants to say yes, that this is a perfectly traditional sexual experience, but he would be lying. There is something unique about sex with an angel, and this time the feeling is even more potent than it was with Anna. He can feel Cas’ power crackling in the air around them like static electricity, and everywhere their bodies are touching it’s like distilled bliss. Fortunately he is saved from having to respond when Cas seals their lips together again and all ability for higher functions leaves him. 

“I want more,” Cas growls against his lips a few minutes later, sounding like a heroin addict starved for his next fix. He maneuvers them so that he is lying down with Dean on top of him and his hands grab Dean’s ass to move his body up and down so that their erections continue to slide together. “You should definitely be inside of me in the next thirty seconds.” He pulls his knees up and grabs Dean’s cock, lining it up to press against his asshole. 

“Whoa Cas, hold up a minute. I’m okay with fast and furious but there is no way I’m fucking you with no lube, even if it’s just for my sake.”

Cas looks frustrated and he makes an irritated noise, but he reaches over to dip his fingers into the oil again and rub it over Dean’s cock. Then Dean watches in fascinated shock as Cas shoves two oiled fingers into himself with no hesitation. “Better? I have much better control over my bodily functions than you do; I promise I don’t need anything more to be ready for you.” 

“Watch out, or you’ll spoil me for sex with mortals Cas,” Dean warns as he lines himself up against Cas’ entrance again.

“That would be acceptable to me,” Castiel replies as he grabs Dean by the back of the thighs and pulls hard, watching as Dean’s eyes roll back into his head as he suddenly finds his balls flush against Cas’ slick skin and his cock buried as deep as physically possible into the tight heat of Cas’ body.

“Goddamn fucking shit Cas, that’s…fuck that’s amazing.” He looks down at Cas with an awed expression.

Castiel’s eyes are wide and he is breathing hard. “Don’t move yet Dean, just let me experience this. It’s more intense than I expected. And you should kiss me.”

Dean is fine with not moving because his own body is trying to adjust to the sudden onslaught of sensations so he does as Cas asks. He tangles his hands in Castiel’s hair, surprised it took him this long because he has been imagining what it would be like to bury his hands in it for a long time. It’s just as amazing as he expected and as he pulls on the thick strands while his tongue slides against Cas’ he thinks that he has a vague memory of what happiness felt like and it was something very similar to this.

“Okay, you can move now” Cas says, his eyes fever bright as he looks up at Dean. 

Dean pushes up to rest his weight on his elbows and keeps his hands fisted in Castiel’s hair as he begins to move his hips, thrusting slowly at first to get used to the angle which is different than he’s used to with women.

“Faster,” Cas demands, grabbing his hips and trying to force him into a new rhythm. “It feels full, connected, perfect.”

“You got it,” Dean tells him, his voice dropped down into the register reserved for sex and danger. He snaps his hips forward with as much force as he can stand, harder than he’s ever dared with a human partner but Castiel just whines and begins to buck up into his thrusts, begging for more with his entire body. “God damn but you look good like this,” Dean pants. “I never thought you’d be such a slut for me Cas.”

“By now I’d think it’s obvious I’d do or be anything for you Dean,” Castiel replies sincerely as he arches his back and his fingers dig into Dean’s skin.

Dean has no idea how to reply to that so instead he goes back to kissing Castiel with all of his skill, loving the way Cas begins to whimper and squirm beneath him. He thinks it’s a damn good thing he’s had so much sex or he would already be close to finishing because Cas is so hot and tight and it’s been a while for him. Fortunately he’s able to control himself enough that it’s at least ten minutes before he knows he’s not going to be able to hold off much longer.

“Don’t stop Dean, don’t stop,” Castiel pants, “I need your seed inside of me.”

“Less Biblical terminology while I’m fucking you please, but okay,” Dean grits out and then something between them shifts. It doesn’t feel like he’s coming so much as his orgasm is being physically pulled from him and he can feel Cas’ power flare around them. Suddenly he knows what Cas was talking about with the hellfire comment because he feels like his entire system is burning from the inside out but it feels so fucking good that his entire body is shaking with it. 

“Dean, Dean,” Cas intones, holding him close so that he can’t pull out as his own release paints Dean’s stomach with warmth. It feels better than anything he’s ever experienced before but he’s too busy concentrating on his task to fully appreciate it. 

Dean’s eyes fly open as he feels a rush of air and even though he can’t see Cas’ wings he can sure as hell feel them as they wrap around his back and press him closer to Cas’ chest. “Ah, is this normal?” he asks, shivering as his skin tingles where invisible feathers caress it.

“I don’t know. This is a first for me. For the world, really.” He kisses Dean softly.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, suddenly apprehensive even in his sated state. Castiel’s wings vanish, allowing Dean to slip out even though he is still held in place firmly by Cas’ arms. 

Instead of replying Castiel takes one of Dean’s hands and guides it down over to rest his abdomen. Dean yanks his hand away as if burned when he feels a faint flutter. “What the fuck was that Cas?”

“Your son,” Castiel replies as if it’s a completely normal statement to make. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he replies as panic begins to settle in. “You’re a guy!”

“Why would I joke about something like that? And I’m an angel Dean, I can create the necessary adjustments to this body to allow me to carry a child. He’ll grow quickly since I’ve given him some of my grace.”

“Fucking hell Cas, what have you gotten me into now?” Dean asks in a resigned voice tinged with fear.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be an excellent father. And this will be an exceptional child; you won’t have to worry about him being able to take care of himself. He’ll have some of my power and all of your strengths. Maybe I can’t be a good hunter, but I can raise one.”

“So this is your new plan for your life? Raise a kid to be some sort of weapon?” Dean feels vaguely sick at the idea since as much as he loves it he didn’t get much of a say in the life he’s grown up to lead.

“I’m going to give him a choice Dean, I promise. Maybe I’ll end up raising a glass blower. A very well-rounded glass blower. I don’t know. Besides, you won’t let me screw him up too bad.”

“This is a lot to expect of me Cas…shouldn’t you have, I don’t know, asked me out on a date before deciding to have my baby?”

“I considered it. But this way it’s too late for you to say no. I was also counting on the fact that you would like sex with an angel so much you won’t mind keeping it up for the rest of your mortal life.”

“Cas I can’t promise that right now, I’m too busy trying to wrap my mind around the concept of being a dad. The childproofing alone is going to be a nightmare. ‘No junior, don’t touch daddy’s demon-killing knife.’ Christ, what were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that you could use some happiness. Children bring worry and sorrow yes, but it’s not as if your life is free from that now. But the joy of having a child to love and teach, to pass on your knowledge to so that it doesn’t leave the world when you do; I think you need that. I know I do.”

“That’s…you’re fucking insane you know that right?” Dean asks, but he’s smiling one of his rare and genuinely heart-stopping smiles.

“Yes. Lucky for me you like insane.” Castiel smiles back and loosens his hold on Dean, deciding he’s not as likely to bolt.

“Oh my God what is Sam going to say?”

“He’s going to say ‘congratulations’ if he knows what’s good for him,” Castiel replies and there is a hint of dangerous power behind his words.

Dean’s cock twitches. “Have I mentioned that I find it really hot when you go all ‘don’t fuck with me I’m a bad-ass angel?’”

“I’ll remember that. Now, before I take you back I think you should penetrate me again, I was too busy creating a life to fully enjoy my orgasm before,” he says as he pulls Dean back down for a languid kiss.

“On two conditions. One: you can guarantee that it won’t hurt little Bobby John. Two: you can guarantee you don’t just want twins.”

Castiel laughs and kisses Dean lightly. “No on both counts. Now about that foreplay…”


End file.
